Alea Iacta Est
by Cassandra Viellieux
Summary: This is part three technically in the Harry Potter series with flash backs on the second and possibly the first year. Lots of action, romance and lots of dark, possibly violent situations. Enjoy.


**_A few months later after Jill Remus Black's first year._**

Sabine Black stood in the room she shared with her lover . She was packing her things quickly and quietly, trying not to think about the fact that she was abandoning the one man that had stood beside her for 10 years and had never once questioned nor hindered her. Now _she _was the one who was doing the abadoning.

"Sabine." She heard a voice crack in confusion and hurt. _oh god, I was hoping I could have explained this to him calmly.Now he's feeling hurt and he's going to be irrational._ She turned around with sad eyes and guilt leaving a nasty taste in her mouth.

"Remus." Remus didn't hear her he quickly turned around and walked over to the stairs. He started to go down them when he heard Sabine cry out,

"Remus don't leave me." He stopped and scoffed before he looked up at her.

"Don't leave you. Don't leave _you_? _You're _the one who's leaving!" He continued to walk down the stairs and he heard Sabine gasp and run up to the corner of the banister and plead to him.

"Please Remus, don't leave me like he did." This struck Remus in the gut and he turned his head and looked up at her, seeing the old inner pain in her eyes. He stifled a groan and ignored his body's response to this woman's need for comfort.

He looked back down the stairs and said quietly and as calmly as he could, "I'm not, Sabine."

Sabine flinched and whispered, "Yes you are. Remus stop please." Remus stopped and clenched his fists. "Please, Remus don't leave. Look at me, we have to talk about this."

"About what Sabine? The fact that you don't love me anymore?"

Remus went down a few more steps and so did Sabine.

"Oh sweet Magick no! No! Remus I love you!"

"And yet you're still leaving me." Sabine put her hands over her mouth and shook her head ferverantly.

"Remus let's talk about this, don't leave-"

"I'm not leaving Sabine, I am getting a drink of water. Then we can discuss this issue." Remus knew that she agreed and he said nothing more as he walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Sabine wiped a tear from her cheek as she slowly walked back to their room.

Remus came back a few minutes later, a cup of water in hand. He took two large gulps of water then handed it to Sabine. She looked at him quizically as he took a deep breath,

"Drink." He said gruffly and she did. She set the glass down and looked at Remus, expecting him to tell her what to do next.

"Sit down and let me talk." Remus paced back and forth in front of her silently and she watched the rise and fall of his chest, waiting.

"When were you planning on telling me you were leaving and why? In a note, left on the table where we ate dinner together for the past ten years?"

Sabine flinched but she said nothing, she did not want to enrage him further, after-all he was only two days away from "the Change". This made him a danger to anyone

that made him angry, even to those he loved.

"Well? Sabine?"

"I was gonna tell you at dinner tonight." She whispered and he stopped pacing as he looked at her in surprise.

"While we were at the Tonkses?"

"No, I-I cancled with Andromeda, told her I had important issues to discuss with you."

"I see. Where is Jill?"

"She's with Draco at Andromeda's."

"Draco's with Andromeda? Since when?"

"Since I convinced Narcissa and Lucius to allow Draco sometime away from the Manor, for the pure purpose of allowing them privacy, or so they think."

_Clever,_ he thought to himself as he continued his pacing,_ try to pry away the child to keep him from following in the footsteps of his father and his other aunt. Maybe some how make a good man out of him, another good Black and finally a good Malfoy._

After a few moments of silence Remus started talking again, this time he tried to speak calmly.

"Allright, now that the cat's out of the bag you may as welll tell me what it was that you were going to tell me at dinner."

"Albus Dumbledore has sent for me, telling me that he talked with a soothsayer and it was predicted that Hogwarts would need my help."

"What soothsayer? When?"

"He couldn't say, said it was against the rules."

"Have _you_ had any visions? Has Jill?"

"No, nary a one since she got home."

"Then how do you know it was real? I don't sense anything, what if this is a trap? Or a hoax?"

"A trap? Remus, a trap set by whom? Dumbledore? Listen I know you're upset but if something happens this year like last to Harry or Jill or Draco I would feel better if I could do something besides sit around and wait and hope for the best. Maybe I can make a difference, maybe...maybe what Jill envisioned about Harry won't happen!" Sabine cried finally remembering the horrible visions from her latest nightmare involving her daughter and her godson.

"Sabine," Remus crouched in front of her and pried her hands from her face, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Sabine, did you have another nightmare?" Sabine nodded and looked away as Remus contemplated his next move. He wiped her tears with the pads of his thumbs then carefully kissed her lips, trying to ease her pain and maybe get a vision, a clip of what she may have seen.

When images flashed in his head he stifled a groan and stopped kissing her, analyzing the visions as they came to him.

"Sabine, when I'm away why don't you ever tell me you have nightmares? You know I'd be here the instant you woke from them. Why don't you tell me?"

"I figure they are just nightmares, nothing more than the manifestation of my fears."

"Look, love, I don't care if you have a nightmare about killer bunnies, the point is I should be there for you, to ease you back into sleep."

"Killer bunnies, Remus?" Remus chuckled with Sabine for a moment before a look of sadness came upon her face.

"I'm afraid Remus that my dreams are alot more vivid now, seem to get that way as each week passes. I only _wish_ it were killer rabbits, if only..."

"I saw your latest one Sabine. You're not just leaving here because Albus asked you to, you're afraid. The dream before this latest one was of my death but your latest one was your own death...by my hands." Remus looked down at his hands in rememberance.

_These hands, the hands that held her at each waking moment and beyond. _He thought as he closed his eyes. _I watched myself in your dream strangle the life from you, your beautiful face streaked with tears and dirt, a look of surprise, sadness and...betrayl. "Why Remus?" You asked huskily as I wrapped my fingers around your throat and tightened my grip. _

_"Why Remus?"_

_"Why?"_

_Why indeed._

"Sabine, do you think I could ever do such a thing? Kill so-so-so _monsterously_? To kill my love with the same hands I hold you with? This is why you're leaving? Because you're afraid of me."

_I remember the snap of your neck and letting my hands fall to my sides as I laughed, laughed over your corpse and thought..._

_"One down, one more girl to go."_

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


End file.
